A Rose and the Thorns
by Dragon boom
Summary: In a great story, things may not go everything alright. People might be different, life might not help, hearts might be broken. But at the end, a couple can taste the sweet scent of love.
1. Run!

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was almost going down, some stars could be seen and the sky turned into a mix of the fire orange form the day and the dark blue of the night. Forest was unease. Wind was speaking louder, leaves were falling heavier and every noise seemed even more threatening. In this situation, two figures were running among the trees. Their breath was intense and their steps, although fast, were careful.

After long minutes of moving on, they suddenly stopped and waited a few moments behind a large tree while a violent horde of dreadful monsters was passing. They could finally breathe relaxed.

The two were soon sat around a campfire. They were a man and a woman, known as Link, the Hero of Legend, and Zelda, princess of Hyrule.

"We are almost arriving there, princess. But it's getting darker, so I think it will be better if we take a rest now". Link said seriously.

"Yes, I think you are right," Zelda answered shyly. She didn't like to talk too much with Link. In fact, she didn't like to talk with no one, since she was a shy person, that lived most of her years isolated, having contact only with the maids and her family.

"Well, you can sleep first. I'll be keep watching while this". Link said.

"Thank you, but…where will I sleep"? Zelda asked looking around.

"You can sleep on the ground…next to this tree". Link answered looking for the best places. "I know it's very uncomfortable, but this is something we can't have anymore. Good night princess".

"Good night".

Link waited princess fall asleep and walked to near a river and sat at the bank, gazing upon the stars he could barely see. There were many feelings at his mind right now. He was worried about Zelda, it was his duty to keep her safe until they arrive in Hyrule's Castle. He was afraid of the darkness that seemed even darker this time. The air was heavier, the monsters were scarier and the situation was so harder to handle that Link felt that even his brave heart wouldn't resist to it. Maybe because he also felt anger. Anger because Zelda was making everything more difficult. Used to her easy lifestyle of a princess, she couldn't eat anything or sleep anywhere. She couldn't run, jump or fight. Link knew it wasn't her fault but his anger kept perturbing him. He turned his face and saw her sleeping.

"She is so useless". Link sighed.

He couldn't be so wrong.


	2. Fight!

It was morning again now; the only period of the day the sun shone brightly and the world seemed to be normal. Link woke up a bit confused, trying to put things in order until suddenly realizing he had just fallen asleep and didn't wake up the princess before. However, for his surprise, she was there, standing on a rock with a bow, watching every movement that might look suspicious.

"Your Highness, since when are you awake"? Link asked surprised.

"Ah, I woke up some hours ago. I normally sleep only for about three hours a day".

"And what about this bow? Is it yours"?

"Yes, the Spirits of Light granted me to protect ourselves".

That was pretty cool, but Link still wasn't convinced about her usefulness. He didn't even know if she could shoot. At least, they were getting closer to their destination. Some hours should be enough to arrive there.

Suddenly, some Darknuts jumped out of the trees. The fear grew again in their hearts. Link was still tired because of the short rest and Zelda was so scared she almost couldn't stand in her feet.

The knights then started to attack. Link was so concentrated in protecting the princess from the enemies in front of him that he didn't notice an archer on a tree at his side. An arrow soon perforated his arm. The pain was so intense that he lost his battle posture.

These were dark times. Everything was harder. Link's vision seemed fuzzy and the wound, more painful. He couldn't fight all those enemies and he still had to protect the princess.

There was only one option. He grabbed Zelda as firm as he could and jumped into the river. Arrows kept flying but luckily, they all missed the target so the heroes fled safely.

Well…not at all. Unfortunately, there was a waterfall at the end of the river and Link could do nothing, but wait and hope to survive the fall. And that was what he did.

And again, everything was dark.

"Where am I? What is this place? What's happening"? Link set questions in the air. He was actually in some sort of a cave. It was near the waterfall since it's violent sound could be heard and somehow, the cave was lit.

"Hello Link". A soft voice said and Link instantly turned his face.

"Princess! What a relief! What is this place"?

"It is a cave I have found. You fainted after the fall so I brought us here".

"Wow, this is amazing," Link said astonished, and Zelda only replied with a blush, turning her face away.

"What about this light coming out of nowhere? And…my arm! It's healed! Did you also do that"?

"Yes…"

"How"?

She waited a bit and shortly answered: "Magic", with a shy smile.

.


	3. Protect!

After getting out of the cave, the heroes needed to cross a large plain and would soon get in King's Castle.

"We're almost there. The king will get so happy to see you again".

"Yes, and you will be greatly rewarded". Zelda replied. Link was really tired with that. The mission demanded a lot of effort, he got hurt, sleep deprived, but all he did was for someone's sake and that was enough for him.

"I really appreciate, princess, but you are safe and this is what matters for me. When everything ends, all I want is return to my village, see my friends again…"

"I am sorry" Zelda interrupted him. "I took you away from your family". She said and stopped walking. "How my father could be so selfish? And I am not helping you" She says looking down.

"Don't say that." Link replied and Zelda raised her head, joined her hands and pressed against the chest. She was somewhat in pain.

"I know what you are thinking; I can read your eyes. You feel pain, anger." At this moment, Link felt in a way he had never felt before. Which right did she have to teach him about his feelings and throw them at his face? She was right about them, but it was a truth he didn't want to hear about himself. He was a hero and should be happy to help. Someone's sake should be enough. But it wasn't. He couldn't fool himself anymore. He couldn't even fool the princess. But this wasn't a good time to show his weakness.

"You know nothing about me. Let's finish this!"

"I'm afraid not." A deep voice contested and both heroes turned their heads to look upon Ganondorf, The King of Darkness. Maybe now everything was lost. He was a large man; his armor seemed impenetrable; his sword was almost their height and his expression showed his pure desire for death and destruction.

Link was still mad, but he instinctively moved in front of the princess. They were in an open field and Link knew this time there was no way to scape. He pulled his sword and shield and prayed for the best to happen.

The battle wasn't easy. Ganon's sword was heavy but he could move it freely, what made his attacks deadly and hard to block, putting Link in an awful situation. During the battle, Zelda even managed to hit some arrows but the villain was simply too strong and they quickly showed to be ineffective.

"Princess, if you're not gonna help, please go away! The castle is nearby, just run!" Link ordered in a stupid tune of voice. In the heat of a battle, he couldn't waste time with formalities.

Right after saying that, Ganondorf hit him with his sword, and although Link had blocked that, it made him fall to the ground and drop his shield far away from him.

With no hesitation, Ganon ran towards Link preparing his attack with such rage and cruelty in his eyes after years imprisoned and sealed. That might be the end for Link.

At that moment, both closed their eyes.

And them, they opened.

A hand.

A single hand stopped the ferocious sword.

Maybe the goddesses were watching the battle.


	4. Comeback

And that was the brief end of the villain. With no mercy nor last words.

It was a great victory, but still, no reason to celebrate. Link ran towards the princess to check if she was at least alive.

In this part, no romantic or dramatic point of view. The princess was clearly alive with her eyes wide open.

"Congrats, hero."

"Are you…alive?!"

"Of course I am"

"I thought you would be at least fainted."

"Why? He hit my arm. Why would I faint?"

"I don't know…ah…" At this point, Link was kinda confused. Zelda was a little different now.

"Don't worry too much; this is a story, not a drama movie." Yes, Zelda was super weird. What was she talking about?

"Don't stare me like that, let's go to the castle."

"I'm sorry princess, but… are you ok?" Link questioned confused. Understandable. Zelda was generally cold and shy, but now she was talking as if there was no tomorrow and… smiling. Even after all these dangerous events.

"Oh, I know what's happening and why you are with this face."

"Why?"

"You want a kiss from me."

"No! What? Wait! What?" Link wasn't prepared for that. His face exhibited all shades of red, while showing the scariest expression ever made.

"I'm just kidding." Zelda replied laughing.

"Are you really ok? Did you hit your head or something like that?" That question made Zelda laugh even more, until she suddenly stopped.

"Ok, talking seriously now. This is not me. At least, it is not my common way to be. My position does not allow me to be like this. I need to be quiet, speak only when necessary, or when I am allowed. I'm soaked with rules! I can't make jokes, can't smile for no reason… I can't have friends… and because of that, people think I'm cold."

"Princess, I…"

"And at that moment, when I blocked the sword, I wasn't sure about anything. I just moved, I don't know how, or why. I simply appeared there." She faces Link. "I was so scared, I didn't even felt pain."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's because at that moment, I felt something different, that I have never experienced before. It was like a connection. I felt like I could totally trust you."

"But you could always trust me."

"You know it is in a different way." And after that, silence reigned, putting the two in a very uncomfortable situation. Walking and walking, they finally reached the King's Castle. There, they were welcomed with lots of joy. People got out of their houses to greet them; some of them threw flowers upwards, others played music. That seemed like a marriage.

In the castle, king and queen ran towards Zelda, hugging and kissing her frenetically. They haven't seen their daughter for half a year, so you can imagine everybody's happiness at that moment. Everyone in the castle came to see her again; the soldiers, the maids, except for Impa, her nursemaid, and almost her second mother, preferring to wait for everything calm down to hug her child. With that, the situation comes back to normality.


	5. Peace

One year later, the kingdom was still in peace, with everything working normally. Link, after helping his village, decided to join the royal army, training hard every day to be able to protect the kingdom from any threats. And maybe someone else. King, queen and the entire parliament were also working hard to maintain the peace among the nations. That included Zelda, who was working more than never, that she had barely any time to see her new friend. However, one night may have changed this situation.

Most of the halls are extremely dark at night, illuminated just by torches. It was almost midnight and Zelda was reading some texts at her office when somebody threw a rock at her window. However, she was so tired that didn't even mind, but after hearing some voices, made her way to the window and got surprised. Link, that seemed to be training until that hour, grabbed a man and tied him on a log.

"…And I hope I don't need to do this again. I'll take you to the princess tomorrow, and you better be prepared." Zelda was enjoying the scene and decided to participate.

"I think you will not have to wait too much."

"Zelda! I mean… Your Highness… are you awaken? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"No Link, I am fine. Please do me a favor and knock this man out." Link thought that super weird but didn't hesitate and punched the man's face, looking at Zelda afterwards that seemed more worried now.

"Look, this is not the first attempt to attack me, and although I have never gotten hurt, I do not feel safe behind these walls anymore."

"I understand princess. So, do you want me to do something for you?"

"I would like to ask if you want to be my personal bodyguard." That was big. Being a royal family member bodyguard was a huge responsibility, but also meant a greater salary and more recognition.

"This is a great honor princess. I'm really happy… aah… with this opportunity, and… aaah…" Link didn't know how to answer properly. He was pretty happy with that, but at the same time, worried about the responsibility and nervous about being so close to the princess of Hyrule. At some point Link froze, saying nothing, just staring at that beautiful woman, high in the tower, right in front of him with a giant full moon behind the castle whose light only increased Zelda's beauty. However, she was still waiting for an answer.

"So?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, you will start tomorrow, or should I say, in four hours."

"Four hours?"

"Yes, my day starts early in the morning. Do you want to give up?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok, so you better go to sleep. Good night." With that said, she entered, letting Link astonished at the castle's vast garden.

"Good night." Definitely, Zelda was too fast for him.


	6. Friendship

Since that night, Link joined Zelda o her daily routine. She wakes up at 3:00 a.m., takes a shower and has breakfast as any common person. However, on the rest of the day, she has so much to do that Link was getting tired only by following her.

"How does she bare this?" Link asked himself "and every day."

Link also had training at the army, so he only had to be with Zelda early in the morning and late at night, when the day was darker and attacks were more likely to happen. After three weeks, both were already used to the new schedule, but it doesn't mean it was easy.

"Ok ladies, form pairs to practice close combat!" The captain of the army ordered. Link had already joined with a partner and prepared his shield and sword when he heard a familiar sweet voice.

"Excuse me captain, could I borrow Link for a moment?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, Your Highness. He is all yours."

"Thank you. Link come here, now! Quickly!" Zelda shouted and Link had no choice but run towards her, while his classmates tried not to laugh.

Getting into the castle, they walked through many halls until arriving at a beautiful door.

"Where are we?"

"In my bedroom." Zelda answered.

"In your room? I can't get in there!"

"Don't be a fool Link. I called you here, there's nothing wrong with that. Also, I need your help here." She replied, but Link was still confused and apprehensive. What only he could do at the princess's room? After unlocking the door, she opened her wardrobe and started analyzing its insides.

"Link."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You don't have to call me this way. Just call me Zelda, it's fine."

"Ok, I'll remember this."

"So… which one of these dresses do you think I should wear in my marriage."

"What! Why are you asking me that? Dress? Marriage? Why me?"

"Hey! Don't shout to me!"

"Forgive me Your Highness."

" And don't call me this way!"

"I'm sorry… Zelda."

"Better this way. So, which dress?" Things almost got scary for Link, but now he still needed to handle this awkward situation.

"I don't wanna be rude, but I thought the maids were supposed to do that."

"Yes, they usually are, but they aren't here and I would like an opinion of my friend."

"Ok…but…"

"Just choose one boy!" That task was even harder than he had figured. Link could defeat monsters, run kilometers, jump over trees and beat anyone in a sword fight, but imagine how well someone would fit in a dress was way more difficult. He knew nothing about dresses. He knew nothing about women.

"Ah… the green one." He said.

"This one? Are you nuts? Green for marriage?"

"So, what about this one? It's beautiful, light, not green."

"Link, this is a pajama."

"Aaah."

"Link, before coming to the castle, who choose your clothes?" She asked laughing.

"Well, I guess Ilia helped me in this part."

"Who is Ilia?" Zelda asked quickly changing her tune of voice. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! She is just a childhood friend of mine. She is more like a sister for me."

"I'm kidding Link. Don't worry man. Actually, I'm the one who needs to be worried."

"Why?"

"Are you paying attention? I'm going to get married. With someone I don't even know!"

"But do you know who is he?"

"The council told me he is a prince of some kingdom, but we never met. I don't know if he is a handsome guy or just an ugly one. Maybe he is too short, or boring to death, or a jerk. Imagine if he is aggressive. I don't even like to think about that.

"Zelda, don't worry. I'll be here to guarantee that no one will ever hurt you."

"This is different Link." She replies sadly. "But thanks anyway." And she kisses his cheek, making her way out of the room.

This is one of the moments that Link didn't know how to feel. He was surprised with the kiss, confused about the situation and sad about Zelda's fate. He wasn't anyone special, but he was her friend and she needed his help.

"Princess!" He called.

"What?"

"I know you're passing through a difficult moment, but I think you should relax for a moment, so…"

"Are you telling me to relax?"

"No! Yes! No! I just wanna know if you want to hangout."

"Hangout?"

"Yes, like… a picnic. We could do it in the morning before everybody wake up, so no one will see us together too."

"That sounds great. We can do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, you call me in my bedroom at about 2:00 a.m."

"2:00 a.m.? Not even the sun is awaken this hour."

"So what do you propose?"

"We can go at 6:00 a.m."

"That seems to be too late."

"Not exactly. You wake up much earlier than everyone does, and at 6:00, they are still sleeping. Other than that, I want to show you the sunrise at the East Cliff."

"Ok, tomorrow at 6:00. I'll be waiting for you in my office."

The encounter was set. For Zelda, it would be another experience. For Link, another challenge. He had one day to prepare himself to behave properly near the princess. At first, he felt very uncomfortable with the idea, but got more confident through the day. She was his friend. There was nothing to fear. The following day would be the proof.


	7. Picnic

_Knock knock_

"Where have you been all this time? You're late!" Zelda asked angrily.

"You told me to meet you in your office, but you didn't tell me where your office is. Besides that, I'm not late, it's 6:02."

"We set at 6:00 right?"

"Yes."

"So you're late."

"Ok, whatever. Oh… I think I forgot the food basket."

"Don't worry. I got our food." Zelda replied showing Link a traditional picnic basket. "Shall we go?" She asks with a cute smile.

"Yes, my lady." Link answered.

The path until the cliff wasn't long, but was hidden enough, so no one would easily get there to interrupt them. They walked through a beautiful forest, with short trees and a few animals sleeping. The sweet scent of nature touched their noses, the warm wind embraced the couple and the birds sang soft songs. Zelda already felt more in peace.

"It's here."

After getting out of the dense forest, another great view. A paradise untouched by the men. No houses, no crops, no war. Only a sea of mountains covered with trees and colorful flowers, cut by a long river.

"Link, this is amazing."

"I know. I come here every time I need to calm down."

"Loved it. So let's get started."

They had an enjoyable morning. While everyone was dreaming, Link and Zelda were making their own dream. For relaxing 20 minutes, both talked a lot, had lots of fun and for the first time, Zelda could watch the sunrise, in peace. And it may sound cliché, but also, was the first time they hold hands

"Zel…"

"Shh! Just watch and feel this beautiful moment Link."

But after a few seconds, they realized that the sunrise was the exact moment everybody woke up, so both were again, running for their lives.

"Quick Link, we must arrive there before they get up."

"Yes, yes, yes, how could I forget about this detail?"

"Don't worry, I enjoyed a lot. We should do this every week.

And they did. Every Saturday morning they sneaked out of the castle to have their lovely picnic; at the same cliff, and them, ran back to save their souls. Things couldn't be funnier for two friends. At least, until their 5th picnic.


	8. Thorns

"And you, Link? I think I don't know much about you." Zelda said.

"But I told you everything about my life. I grew in Ordona, didn't meet my parents…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I mean, about YOU. Like… do you love someone?"

"Well…" Link wasn't prepared for a question like that. He was sweating since he obviously had someone he loved, but didn't want to tell her. "Yes." Link answered not knowing how to lie.

"Any chance that I know who?"

"Ah… it's a nice girl I met some time ago. But I don't know if she has feelings for me. And you princess?" Link replied, but Zelda said nothing.

"And you? How you dare to ask me this?" She finally replied.

"I did something wrong?"

"Of course you did! What is your problem? Are you blind or just dumb?" Zelda said extremely angry, while Link just starred there confused.

"Haven't you noticed that everything I did was to call your attention? Making you my bodyguard, tell you about my dress. I gave you thousands of signals, but I think they didn't mean anything for you!" She says with tears on her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't notice. Not everyone can think like you". Link replies. "This is hard for me too."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I love you. Since that moment, at the first picnic… when our hands touched. I felt that you are the only one I want to pass all my life with. But I couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you are a princess! Member of the Royal Family of Hyrule. I didn't have any chance. I'm just a peasant, and now, just a soldier. What chance do I have? You're probably going to marry some other man with a blood that really deserves you. Even though I loved you more than anything else, I couldn't find any courage to tell you that. The scariest things in the world are related to the heart, and mine wasn't brave enough."

After that, no one said anything. Silence reigned so deep and terrible, it slashed the ears. The wind stopped. Even the forest became quiet to watch this moment.

"This thing… blood. It doesn't matter. It doesn't exist. Ok?" Zelda said facing Link. "You are much more than a simple peasant or a soldier. You are kind, brave, strong. You are a hero. You are my hero." And then, she feels uncomfortable and looks down. "And at the same time, I am much less than a rich princess who does whatever she wants. I am a person. A fragile person who feels that is going to fall at any time. I am a woman whose heart is in love with you."

"Zelda, I never imagined you felt this way." She didn't reply, and for some time, no one said a single word. They also had no courage to look into each other's eyes. Zelda just faced down, so Link couldn't see her tears, while he just gazed upon the sky, vaguely trying to find an answer for a broken heart.

"Look, a shooting star."

"Fine, make a wish."

"I wish I can build a story with Princess Zelda."

"What are you talking about? You already said it was impossible."

"Zelda, we were born in different realities, so distant to each other. But somehow, we are here. Now, the sun may be witnessing the moment we let the past in the past and start weaving a future together. Of course, it won't be easy, and I was afraid of taking the risks, but you opened my eyes and gave me the strength to fight for that."

"You didn't convince me." Zelda replied seriously. "However, I can't deny the wish of my heart. I truly love you and I believe you feel the same, so let's fight the thorns in our path, let our tears dry and then, our fates shall become one."

"Love you Zel."

"Love you Link." That said, the hugged each other, closing their eyes to feel better each second of that moment.

Peace

"Link, 6:30! We must run! By now, we can't let anyone know about us."

Once again, the couple was running for their lives. Zelda was so worried, that even wearing high heels, she was faster than Link.

"Worth it." Link said to himself.


	9. Rain

During several weeks, Link and Zelda followed the schedule of a romantic picnic in the morning alongside the sunrise ending with a kiss on Zelda's forehead. After that, it was just working and working the entire day, but always dating at any free time, they had.

However, at their 42nd picnic, the day started raining.

"Damn Zel, there's no way we can have our date today."

"Actually, we can."

"How?"

"Well, I can start working now, so I finish up earlier and we have our date at night in my bedroom."

"Wow, Zelda! Don't you think we're going too fast? I mean… I don't think it would be suitable to do… that… because…"

"What are you talking about? It's just the same date we have every day, but we can't go outside at night! I don't believe you were thinking in…"

"Ok, I accept!" Link interrupted. "What time?"

"My father doesn't know and can never know about us. He has a meeting until 8:30. We can set to 8:00, so he won't see us."

"Ok, set."

"Love you, Link."

"Love you, Zel."

"Hey, where's my kiss?"

"This is not a date Zelda."

"And can't you kiss me anyway?"

"No, this way kisses will no longer be special."

"Please, I'm having a bad feeling and I need something to appease me."

"You always say that when you want something."

"Just kiss me Link! Or did you forget who gives the orders here?" Zelda ordered. Without any other choice, Link kissed the princess's forehead happily after all. Zelda was a funny person even when she was scolding him. It was simply impossible not to love her.


	10. Farewell

After the kiss, long hours had passed as both waited anxiously to see each other again.

"Link, you're late again!"

"Sorry, I forgot where your bedroom was."

"And we had to meet in the worst place possible. Hurry, we are near the meeting room." Zelda said. Cursed words. At this right moment, the king was leaving the room, and the first thing he saw was his beloved daughter holding hands with the soldier he hired.

"What does it mean?" The king asked still calm.

"I can explain dad… Link and I became friends. Just that." Zelda answered. The king was a large man and didn't seem very happy. His beard and mustache, alongside his intimidating look, that Zelda has inherited, made him even more imposing.

"Zelda, sweetheart, would you ever lie to me?"

"No, of course not."

"So, tell me the truth!" His power and pressure were incredible. At this point, Link saw that Zelda could not bear this alone.

"I grabbed her hand." Link said suddenly.

"And why did you do that, my child?"

"Because… I like her." That said Zelda saw that everything was lost. "More than she likes me." Link said but that simply didn't seem to be working.

"Zelda, I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth!" Zelda was a grown woman, bearer of a unique self-control, but her father's pressure was so intense, she was forced to tell him.

"Link and I are dating." After that, the king said nothing. He was just starring them. Zelda, so weak at this point, only looked down.

"What a deception. You are my only daughter. I imagined a perfect life for you. Married to one of the most powerful and richest princes of this land. But you prefer to be spoiled by this peasant that doesn't even have what to eat in the morning! What a deception." King's words were heavy and cutting like a sword, but Link wasn't worried about those curses. He knew Zelda, and although she was a calm person most of the time, he also knew about her strong personality and that things were about to get even worse.

"Don't say this about him! You know nothing about his life. I don't care about money, power or anything like it. Link is a good man, with honor and courage! And I can assure that he is a greater man than you would ever be in ten incarnations!" Zelda answered suddenly drastically changing her voice tune. However, the king said nothing. At least, not with words, instead he just fiercely grabbed Zelda by her ear.

"Dad, my earring!" She cried in pain as blood flowed through her face. Her father released her on the ground and at the same moment, Link prepared himself to advance towards the king, but was restrained by three guards.

"Zelda, that's your last chance. If you decide to trust me, I will greatly accept your apologies. But if you choose Link, you better get your things, because you won't live here anymore. Also, don't expect any help from me in your new life of poverty.

"I choose Link. No doubt."

"Princess, you don't need to do that for me."

"Shut up, Link!"

"Ok."

"Life is made of choices. If that's yours, then farewell Zelda."

"Farewell, dad."

The ex-princess started her moving in the following day. Saying good-bye to everyone, she heard many people requesting her to stay, but she had already made her decision. In this situation, Link felt guilty for possibly ruining Zelda's future.

"Zel, you don't need to do this for me. I also want the best for you."

"This is the best for me. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. If my family offered me this option, they deserve this option. But we are going to be happy after all. A rose may be a beautiful flower, but the way to pick it is full of thorns. The same is for happiness."

The farewell was discreet. No regrets. Zelda and Link were starting a new life now.


	11. Rose

Zelda quickly adapted to her new life. She soon made many friends, got used to the simplicity of her new routine. Their house was much smaller, but comfortable for the couple. Everything was different, except for one thing: Link and Zelda kept having their picnic in the morning, this time for breakfast. In the same place. Even though they didn't have to hide, the East Cliff was the only place where the sweet scent of nature touched their noses, the warm wind hugged the couple and the birds sang soft songs. Every day, at 6:00, they went to the cliff, had the breakfast, watched the sunrise, touched hands and finished with a kiss on the lady's forehead.

However, it isn't totally true to say that all picnics were the same. The 84th picnic had friends as a company. The 92nd was pure passion under the rain, and at the 100th picnic, they got married. Link was wearing his special tunic and Zelda, her green dress. Then, their lives continued happily for a long time. At the night of the 954th picnic, Zelda gave birth to their daughter. So small, so fragile and as beautiful as her mother. The name couldn't be more original. Another Zelda for the family. Then, everything was perfect.

1066th picnic. The day seemed common. As usual, Link and the two Zelda went to the East Cliff. Arriving there, Link prepared the place while Zelda held the baby.

"Here! Now I'll take care of this sweet little thing. You can sit and rest now Zel." Link said, not receiving an answer back. Zelda sat down on the grass with her eyes closed, and put a hand on her chest.

"Zel, are you ok?"

"I went to the doctor…yesterday. Because… I was not feeling well. My heart was aching." She started saying. "He said... that something might have gone wrong during the birth. And some organs were damaged… but he doesn't really know how…" Zelda concluded.

"And is there any treatment?" Link asked worried, but Zelda was too weak to talk. However, he knew the answer. A single tear dropped from her eye was more than enough to say it.

Zelda was now laying on Link's arms, holding her daughter. She barely opened her eyes and started saying: "We faced all the thorns and achieved our rose. But flowers also die. I'm grateful for all the moments we spent together, for this new life. I may be going too early, but at the end, I can't complain at all.

"Zelda, this is not fair. You're so young! You, we, have a whole future to live! There's a brand new life here! You can't go." Link said crying pointing to the baby that slept now.

"Once again you forgot who gives the orders here. My time has come and It sets the rules. Time doesn't care about who you are, if your lifetime was enough or fair. Link, roses die, but others are born from them." She says looking to her daughter. "I'm really happy that we could finally make our fates become one. Good-bye sweetheart, mommy loves you. Please Link, understand and don't worry. Lovers can never forget about each other. Never. Thank you for all the moments and please, take good care of the little Zelda.

This morning, the sunrise was sad. An odd scent touched their noses, a cold wind hugged the couple and the birds sang no song. Link was in tears, but understood the real dynamic of life.

"Love you, Link."

"Love you, Zelda." Link answers with a kiss on her forehead.

 _A passion of fates_

 _Like a rose and its thorns_

 _Live lovely until fade_

 _But in children shall reborn._

END


End file.
